Shadow Guardians of Life
by VexedWings
Summary: The Uchiha Clan are a powerful business force. However this is not their true face. They live to protect. Their one mission is to find the Kyuubi vessel and before the Akatsuki or all life will vanish. AU, yaoi, SasuNaru. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello again everyone!! I know that I have another fic started as well and I am going to be working on it too but this popped into my head while I was watching tv and I just had to write it. This one is again going to a SasukexNaruto fic meaning that it will be yaoi. Plus it is a AU (Alternate Universe) fic.

This is my first go at an AU but, like I said, it just won't get out of my head so I have to write it. Please enjoy and let me know if I should continue!!

**Blanket Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto!!

**Shadow Guardians of Life**

**Prologue**

_Myths, legends, fairytales, and folklore. These a tales of mystical creatures, forbidden love, chances of pure luck, and anything that one would fall asleep dreaming about. But life is not a fairytale. Magical creatures don't exist right? That's what I always thought at least. I never pictured a world that had cars, cell phones, computers, high school, or anything to do with modern day comforts to have anything that one would ever read about in a book or hear from ones grandparents._

_But that is where I was wrong. It all became clear when I was seven. My family is one of the wealthiest families in Konohagakure. A family that I thought was more 'grounded' and didn't believe in anything that wasn't known to the entire world. My family had been telling me from the start that we were different. That we were meant to protect something. Protect something that the world needed._

_I blow them off. I thought that they meant that I was meant to following in my older brother's footsteps and one day help run the family business. So I trained while my family talked of ancient and powerful creatures. Creatures of both light and darkness. I trained my body to become a weapon. A weapon to protect. Again my family talked of creatures. Creatures that were sealed within special humans. These humans were the key to the Earth's survival. These humans were meant to be protected. They were meant to be protected by us._

_Shortly after my seventh birthday my older brother and I decided to go to the park. My brother didn't have a lot of time. He was a high schooler and he needed to have the top grades in order to take over the family business. He also trained everyday to make sure that he was able to 'protect' these creatures that the family drilled into our heads._

_I had had the best day of my life. I was so happy that my brother had taken the time to play with me. We didn't train, we didn't read, we didn't do anything that had anything to do with the family. We were just brothers. We were two normal siblings enjoying a day at the park. It got cold. It got windy. It had started to rain. My brother told me it was time to go home. I didn't want to but he did have a point. It was raining, it was cold, and we had been out the whole day so I was starting to get hungry._

_When we made our way back to the house my brother tensed. He told me that something was wrong. I didn't understand. I was young and I didn't believe in any of the things that the family talked about. The lights in the compound were on but no one greeted us. No servants. No maids. No mother and father yelling a welcome home. All that was there were what nightmares were made of. I can still smell that metallic scent. I can still see the red of the blood that painted the walls. I can still feel the eyes of the dead looking at me as I clung to my brother as we made our way throughout the house._

_My brother was calm but I could see the anger in his eyes. I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that the people of the house had been attacked and killed. But we lived in a modern civil era…didn't we? As we made our way towards the master study my brother kept muttering about 'demons', 'wraiths', and other things that I heard of from the family._

_When we entered the master study I knew that I had started crying. I can still remember the wetness on my cheeks as I stared at the broken and dead figures of our parents on the floor. My brother quickly pulled me behind him as he yelled at something in the room. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I didn't understand at all! I looked around my brother's leg and gasped._

_Legends, that's what they were. Folklore, that's where they were given names. Myths, that's where they were given their shape. A large strange black creature prowled along the far wall. It was spitting, flashing strange red tainted teeth, and an eerie silver fog rolled from its mouth. My brother pushed me back as the creature attacked. He wanted to protect me. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to me. I hit the wall and lost all thought._

_=-=-=_

_It would be years since that night that I would think on it again. But that night will forever guide my actions. It was the night that I realized that the things that the family had been telling me were true. We were in a war and this war was with the supernatural of the world. All the legends, myths, and tales I had been told were true. My family, along with many others, knew the truth of the world that we lived in. It was not a happy thriving place. It was a place that was always at war. Light and Darkness always fought in the shadows of the happy thoughts of the ignorant humans that called Earth home._

_Since the beginning of time powerful creatures ruled over the entire world. They had no one to stop them or bother them. That was until the humans started to appear. At first the creatures welcomed these knew beings to the world and they lived together in peace. That was until the humans thought of darker things and gave over to the darkness that lurks in the shadows of all human hearts._

_These evil, dark humans wanted the power of the creatures for themselves. So they turned to the wraiths. The wraiths were dark creatures that needed human souls in order to live. They attached themselves to the humans of darkness and attacked the creatures. But not all humans were bad. Some fought back. They liked the creatures and wished that they could forever live in peace._

_But these humans were no match for the wraiths. The wraiths had some of the same powers that the creatures themselves had. Humans were dying everywhere as they tried to help the creatures. My ancestors went to the Lord of the creatures. The great and powerful Nine-tailed Fox. They told the Kyuubi that they wished to protect the world alongside the Guardian Fox and they wished for his aid._

_So the Kyuubi bestowed upon my clan the powers to fight equally alongside the creatures. War raged and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. The wraiths and guardians were at a standstill. That was until one clan stepped forward. In order to hold off the wraiths and give the humans, who were not a part of the war, a chance to live and prosper this clan made a suggestion to the creatures._

_The clan stated that by sealing the creatures within human vessels that the guardians would be able to hide them, and the power they held, by protecting the human that the creature as housed within. At first the creatures were against such an act. The creatures knew that this one human would become so powerful that they could easily be viewed as a god amongst men. But as the war waged the creatures started to realize that they had no choice. They agreed._

_Now, in the present, my clan is one of the pure descendants of one of the clan's that fought alongside these creatures. The wraiths attacked our family and killed my parents. That night now rules my actions today. My brother told me that everything we had been told was the truth. That we were known as 'Shadow Guardians'. Guardians who protected the humans from the wraiths. Guardians whose sole purpose in life was to find the humans who housed the creatures of old. These humans were the key to the war. Keys that were needed to finally end it._

_=-=-=-_

_So I trained. I learned to use the powers that were given to my clan. On the outside and to all the people that see me I am merely the second son of the most powerful and influential company in all of Konohagakure. I am a high school student, class president, high honor student, and one of the most popular people within the stone building of the high school. However to the other clans I am a Shadow Guardian like all those who have come before me. I am a force to be feared. I hunt wraiths. I kill wraiths. I destroy the wraiths that took my parents._

_Over the last year my brother has been getting word from the other clans around the world. They have been stating that the vessels of the creatures have been targeted more and more often and in two cases the vessels have vanished. My brother stated to me and the other clans of Konoha that we must find the Lord of the Creatures. The most powerful creature of them all. Since ancient times no one has found him. No one has ever seen the vessel of the great Kyuubi. But my brother says that a new threat has come._

_They call themselves Akatsuki. They are group of extremely powerful wraiths that are looking for the vessels of the creatures. They will stop at nothing to own all of them and have that power for themselves. The disappearance of the two vessels is linked to the Akatsuki. Our search for the Kyuubi vessel is now our number one mission. _

_But how do we find someone when, for thousands of years, no one has seen them. No one has ever been in its presence. No one even knows what he looks like…_

_=-=-=_

Dark, deep onyx eyes stared around the courtyard of the high school. Summer was over and all the students were making their way once again back to school. Deep black blue hair framed the pale face of the onyx eyed teen. He hated the school. He hated the fact that his mission was taking as long as it had. He hated the fact that no matter what he tried he could not find the Lord Kyuubi.

"Uchiha."

The teen turned his attention towards the source of the voice and nodded his head slightly in acknowledgment before muttering a slight, "Nara."

The teen that walked towards him was tall, lanky, and had a lazy expression on his face. His black eyes were the giveaway that he was not a lazy person. Nara Shikamaru was anything but lazy. He was a genius of strategies. Though the teen was always seen lazing about watching the clouds he knew better. After all the Nara Clan were Shadow Guardians as well.

"Have you been watching the new comers this whole time?"

"Hn." The Uchiha folded his arms across his chest. All summer he had been searching with the other clan's in hopes of finding the Kyuubi but they _still_ had not. His brother had stated that the power signature of the Kyuubi was within Konoha but where it was…well that no one knew.

"Choji, good morning."

"Good morning Shikamaru! Sasuke!"

Sasuke's eyes flicked to the one that greeted him before turning back to watching the crowd of people entering the grounds. Akimichi Choji was also one of the clan's of Konoha. He was a large teen with long red spiky hair and an appetite that sometimes made Sasuke sick.

"So Choji what did your dad say about last weekend?" Shikamaru asked as Choji finally stopped before them.

"He said that Kiba and Shino were unsuccessful. There were a lot of wraiths but no sign of the Lord."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he uncrossed his arms and started to walk towards the school. He didn't need to turn to know that the other two teens were following him. _So Kiba and Shino found nothing but a bunch of wraiths. Damn it! Where are you Kyuubi!_

-----------------

Sasuke sat at his desk tapping his pen against the hard wood. His face was resting in the palm of his hand as he stared out the window. He was currently sitting in his homeroom and was trying to ignore the fan girls that were whispering about him from all sides. _Fucking girls need to get something better to do than stare at me!_

Sasuke heard the door to the classroom open and was slightly surprised that the whole room fell silent. He didn't turn his head from the window but he knew that Iruka-sensei never drew this kind of silence from just entering the room.

"Who is _that?!_" Sasuke gritted his teeth as the fan girls started to whisper around him again.

"I have never seen hair that colour before!"

"My God! His eyes!"

"He is gorgeous!"

"Kyaa! He just blushed and grinned!"

"Okay class quiet down! Take your seats!"

Sasuke huffed slightly as he tapped his pen even harder against his desk. This day was boring already. Nothing ever happened at the school. The power of the clans made sure that the high school was always safe. Of course that didn't mean that Sasuke let his guard down. It just meant that days at school were a waste of time.

"I would like all you seniors to welcome a new student to our school. He just transferred here. Please tell the class a little about yourself."

The girls, and shockingly enough most of the guys, started to murmur about the new guy's looks. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as some of the comments about what they would like to _do_ to said boy reached his ears. _Like I fucking care if loser in the back wants to bend him over the desk or what's-her-name at the front wants to know if his hair is a soft as it looks. They all just need to stupid up!_

"Ermm…"

Sasuke's eyes widened as his turned his head to face the front of the class. It was as if the true form of light itself was standing nervously in front of the student body that made up his new homeroom. Intense, glowing, silky blonde hair haloed the teen's head in spiky waves. Shimmering, pooling, amazing azure eyes blinked innocently at them. Small whisper like scars ran on his cheeks giving him a boyish charm. _Who…_

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm seventeen and I'm new to Konohagakure. It is a pleasure to meet you!" The teen, Naruto, smiled brightly and suddenly Sasuke found that his throat had gone dry. It was a dazzling smile that made the teens eyes crinkle slightly.

"So class please welcome Uzumaki Naruto to Konoha."

The class broke out into different forms of welcome and some were even calling him over to sit with them. The boy blushed at all the attention he was getting and Sasuke found that he couldn't look away. There was something about the boy. Something powerful, mysterious, and alluring. He wanted the teen to look at him and only him.

"So Naruto-kun why don't you take a seat in front of Uchiha Sasuke. He is one by the window."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as the blonde nodded and started to make his way over to him. Heads turned and followed him as he walked towards the raven haired teen. Sasuke glared as guys drooled and girls gushed over the beautiful teen. The blonde smiled softly at Sasuke before he turned and made to sit down.

Sasuke groaned internally as he was presented with the teen's backside. Never behind had Sasuke seen the school uniform hug someone's form in such an inciting manner. The teen at a narrow waist, slightly curved hips, and one hell of an ass. Again Sasuke could hear the whispers that were directed at the boy and anger filled him. He didn't know why but the crude and sexually comments about the blonde were making him extremely angry.

"Okay class today will we start with chapter one of…"

Sasuke stopped listening as he started at the back of the blonde's head. _What is it about you? There is something about you that is calling to me! Are you one of the clan's children?! No I would have heard about such a thing if it was true._

"Excuse me Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke blinked his eyes rapidly as he suddenly found himself looking into the eyes of the purest blue he had even seen. "What, dobe?"

Blonde eyebrows drew together as a slight frown appeared on his face. The look was nothing short of adorable. "I'm not a dobe. Anyways I was wondering…"

Sasuke smirked as he saw the blush appear on the blonde's face, "Spit it out already."

"I—"

"Naruto-kun…"

Sasuke and Naruto's attention were suddenly drawn to the girl that sat beside the blonde. Sasuke had no idea who she was but she had interrupted them. The blonde smiled softly at the girl as her face exploded into such a brilliant red that Sasuke was surprised that she didn't light on fire. "Hi! What's your name?"

"Ano…Hyuuga…Hyuuga Hinata."

The blonde smiled brilliantly at the Hyuuga, "Hinata-chan. What can I do for you?"

"I…I was…uhm I mean…I noticed…"

Sasuke growled out. _I was interrupted from hearing the blonde's voice for this?!_ "Spit it already!"

Hinata clammed up as Naruto turned and glared at the Uchiha. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Hn."

"Don't mind him Hinata-chan." The blonde's eyes flicked to her text book and he smiled softly at her, "I don't suppose you would be willing to share your text book. I was running late this morning and I never had a chance to get my books from the guidance counselor."

Hyuuga Hinata blushed as a small smile spread across her face, "I was…wondering if that was…the case…"

Naruto grinned a fox like grin that had most of the class completely swooning for the blonde. Even Sasuke, though he wouldn't admit it, was drawn into that smile. "So may I?"

Hinata blushed brilliantly, mumbled something, before she nodded. Naruto stood up slightly as he slid his chair over to her desk. Sasuke's eyes narrowed onto the blonde. _Was that what he was going to ask me? He wanted to share my text book! Fucking girl!_

Hinata's soft laughter drew Sasuke's attention as he watched the two like a hawk. Naruto was obviously talking away to the girl who was blushing like no tomorrow. She was smiling at the blonde and giggling like a little girl in love. It was making Sasuke sick but most of all it was pissing him off to no end. _He was going to ask me to share! That bitch! _Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed on the beautiful teen. _What is it about you! I will find out who you are!_

---------------

A/N: TBC?? So what did you all think?! Should I continue with this fic? In case some of you didn't get it. The beginning of the prologue is Sasuke's thoughts about a few moments of his past that he thinks about a lot. Thank you for reading!! =bows= Bitter


	2. Chapter One: Fun in the Sun?

A/N: Wow thankies again for the reviews, alerts, and reading!! Seeing as how I already had over 100 hits for the prologue I will be continuing with this fic. Don't worry I did not forgotten about my other story. I will be updating that one as well soon. I just want both of stories to have the same amount of chapters. Once I have got SGofL caught up to Naruto Sage Chronicles I will only be updating once a week/two weeks.

I have a full time job that takes up a lot of my time so I am going to make a schedule for my updates so that I can still be true to my readers and not die from lack of sleep. I will be starting this schedule once I get back from my dad's birthday. I don't live in the same province as him and he said that he wanted all his kids home for his birthday. Well what's a daughter to do right? So I will be leaving this coming Thursday.

Anyways…I will be updating this story on Sundays and I will be updating my other story on Saturdays. However I will make special sooner updates if the reviews are there. I feel that if my readers take the time to review than I can take the time to update faster. If I do get a lot of people reviewer for sooner updates I will update during the week as well as on the weekend.

One little catch is that I don't want one of my stories to get _too_ far ahead of the other. This story is my fun AU story where I get to create my own version of a Naruto World where my other fic is a Continuation of the original story. Thus I feel that they need to be updated fairly closely.

Sorry SORRY for babbling on and on!! Only my blanket disclaimer and legend than it's on to the story!! Hugs =^_^=

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or jutsu. I do however own this plot, any OC's I create, and any jutsu that I make up.

----------- scene break

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Bold Italic**_** – **Kyuubi's thoughts

-=-=- flashback/dream

**WARNING**: This story is yaoi!! Main parting is SasuNaru. There is going to be many other one sided pairs as Naruto is one sexy fox!! If you don't like yaoi than don't read!

**Shadow Guardians of Life**

**Chapter One: Fun in the Sun?**

Sasuke stared at the blonde haired girl as she rambled on and on about the coming school year. It was lunch and Sasuke had found himself stuck in his home room listening as each class president talked about what their classes would be doing for the year. The raven haired teen stifled a yawn as he turned his head towards the window. It was a warm, sunny, and cloud free day. He didn't want to send his hour locked up in a room.

No Sasuke wanted to find the new kid. After they had had home room together Sasuke discovered that he had no morning classes with the blonde bombshell. But that didn't stop the Uchiha from learning about the boy. It seemed that the blonde haired blue eyed teen was the talk of the school and it was only mid day. Girls were gushing about asking him out, talking with him, and all around trying to think of ways to be near him. The guys, which caused a frown to appear of Sasuke's face, were just as eager to have their way with the teen.

The word of the students was that Uzumaki Naruto hailed from Myobukuzan. Myobukuzan was a very small town in Northern Konohagakure. If memory served correctly, in which case it did seeing as how he was a Uchiha, Myobukuzan had a populace of just shy on two hundred people, had one school that had every grade, and was a least a good six hour drive from the capital city, Konoha. People said that Naruto had been home schooled by his guardian and that this was the first time that the boy had ever been in a 'public' school.

"So I think that wraps up everything here for today. Remember everyone that the fall festival is only four weeks away and that each home room must pick a theme for the festival. Are there any questions?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes flicked back to the people gathered and was grateful, though he didn't show it, that everyone seemed to understand what was expected of them. The blonde girl smiled as her eyes wandered over to look at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun remember to inform Naruto-kun about the upcoming festival."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hn."

The girl huffed out her cheeks slightly, "You have to tell him about it! He hasn't been to high school before and I'm guessing that he has never been to a high school festival before."

Sasuke rose from his seat and headed for the door, "I know my duty and I _don't_ take it lightly." Before anyone in the room could say another word Sasuke slid the door open and left.

The halls were surprising empty as Sasuke made his way towards the back doors of the school. He knew that Nara, Kiba and Choji would be out on the back field but the halls being as empty as they were were very unusual. _Where is everyone? I know that it's a nice day but there are always some students in the hall._

Sasuke rounded the corner that lead to the stairs and froze. _Well that answers that question._ The hall was filled with students who were all pressed against the glass. They all seemed to be staring down into the field. Sasuke's eyebrow rose slightly as he made his way towards them. _Kiba, Nara, and Choji will most likely be playing Aerobi and I _know_ for a fact that at least Kiba will be shirtless but he has never drawn this kind of a crowd._

Sasuke froze as he finally started to hear what the students pressed to the glass were talking about.

"Oh my GOD! He is so gorgeous! I think he gives Sasuke-san a run for his money."

"Did you see his smile! Kyaa!! I wish he would smile like that at me!"

"His smile is amazing but did you see his eyes! I have never seen a blue like that before! I could stare into them all day!"

Sasuke shook his head slightly as he walked behind the squealing girls. _The dobe isn't that good looking. Okay so he does have a good smile and yes his eyes are the clearest blue I have ever seen but…wait! What the fuck am I thinking?!_ Sasuke growled as he continued down the hall. He was completely lost in thought until he came to a group of seniors that Sasuke knew were known for being very aggressive both in the area of bullying and sexual advances.

"Fuck man! I just want to grab him, bend him over the nearest desk, and fuck that ass of his!"

"Look at his bronze skin! I'm getting a hard on just looking at him."

"I'm betting he's a virgin. Just imagine how tight his ass would be!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he turned his attention to the teens staring out the window. One of the bastards was actually drooling! Sasuke walked up the window, pretending not to hear them as he turned his attention to the outside world. The minute he did he wished he hadn't. Down in the back field was a crowd of people watching four boys playing Aerobi. He knew that Nara, Kiba, and Choji would be playing but he never expected to see the fourth player. It was none other than the new kid, Uzumaki Naruto.

Nara and Choji were on one team and they had removed their uniform jackets, rolled up their sleeves and removed their ties. They were obviously the 'shirts' side of the game. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked over at Kiba and Naruto. Kiba, of course, was shirtless. The teens pale skin shone in the light of the sun and Sasuke had to turn his eyes away. _For being one of the heirs of Inu Clan you'd think it wouldn't be so pale._

All thought flew out the window as Sasuke gazed down at Kiba's partner. It was Naruto. The teen was shirtless as well and just looking at him had Sasuke stunned. The boy's chest, stomach, arms and back were nicely toned showing that the boy didn't have an ounce of extra flesh on him. Even from the second floor Sasuke could see the muscles rippling slightly on his body as the jumped and twisted to catch the Aerobi.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips as he stared Naruto down. The blonde hair whipped about in the wind, his azure eyes twinkled with joy, and his skin was a rich bronze. Sweat lightly coated the boy as he continued to run, jump, and throw the Aerobi with the others. By the look of joy on the boys face Sasuke knew that the teen had no idea that he was currently being eye raped by the whole school population.

"I'm going to head down there and see if I can't join the game."

"Why would you do that?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked to the lecherous teens beside him. His eyes narrowed as one of the boys, who Sasuke knew was Sai, licked his lips. "I'm going to tackle him of course. Then I'm going to run my hands over all that bronze body of his."

_Oh fuck no! I will NOT allow the most perverted guy in the school to touch Naruto!_ Sasuke followed after Sai and his group of 'thugs' as they made their way through the school and towards the back field. _I will be the one that touches the blonde dobe not some sick twisted fucked up…wait a damn minute?! What the hell! Naruto is just a dobe! He is a stupid, relentless, beautiful…fuckable.._ Sasuke growled as he kicked the door to the stairs open. _This is going to be a long fucking year!_

------------------

Naruto walked over to Kiba as the other team had called a time out. The bright red and blue Aerobi was currently spinning around his wrist as the blonde reached his teammate. Kiba grinned, making his red tattoos on his face stand out as he held up his hand for Naruto to slap. Naruto grinned as he slapped hands with his new friend.

"You're awesome at this game Naruto! I thought you never played before?"

Naruto grinned, "I haven't but it's not that hard to figure out. It's almost like playing Frisbee though I like this game _a lot_ more!"

Kiba laughed as he swung his arm over his teammate's bare shoulders, "My partner is usually Sasuke but he isn't nearly as good as you! I mean the duck butt is fast, coordinated, and can get a goal all the time but he doesn't have the same spirit that you bring to the game."

Naruto blushed slightly. He had been so worried that he wasn't going to make friends at his new school. It had taken him three years of whining, pouting and threatening to be allowed to come to a real school and now he was more than happy at the results. His last class, before lunch, found Naruto sitting beside Inuzuka Kiba. The two hit it off right away and Naruto found himself invited to play Aerobi. He had no idea what the game was but didn't want to turn down a chance at making new friends.

So when they had finished eating Kiba, along with Shikamaru and Choji, had exited the school and started to play. Naruto was extremely nervous about being on the 'skin' team but once he got playing he didn't care anymore. Nothing else mattered at that moment because for the first time Naruto had friends his own age, was playing in the sun, and was currently at a public high school. The loss of his shirt didn't seem all that important when he thought about it.

"So Kiba what is the score?"

Kiba removed his arm from Naruto's shoulder as he placed a finger on his chin. "I believe we are up by two goals."

Naruto's fox like grin spread across his face as he tossed the Aerobi into the air and caught it, "So one more goal and we win?"

Kiba grinned as he turned to look at Shikamaru and Choji. "Yep one more and we win. This is the fastest I've never finished a game of Aero…well look whose come to join us!" Kiba grinned as he waved over Naruto's shoulder.

Blue eyes locked onto onyx eyes and Naruto felt blood rushing to his cheeks. It was the teen from his homeroom. The one that was rude to Hinata-chan. _I think is name is…Uhatachi…no…Uhmmm…Sake.._ Naruto giggled softly. _No that's what Ero Sannin drinks all the time…_

"What brings you hear Sasuke?"

Naruto mentally slapped himself. _Sasuke! Wow you'd think I would remember his name. Wait why did Kiba call him 'duck butt' earlier._ As Naruto thought on that he ignored the two friends talking. He shook his head slightly as he looked up at Sasuke and just as he did Sasuke turned his head to look over at the other team. Naruto was presented with a side view of the handsome cold bastard and his eyes widened. Before he could stop himself he burst out laughing.

"Oi…Naruto are you okay?"

Naruto doubled over as he waved his hand at Kiba. He knew that he was making a bit of a scene but he couldn't help it. When Sasuke had turned his head and Naruto got a look at his profile he instantly knew why Kiba had called Sasuke a 'duck butt'. Though the raven haired teen was very handsome and his hair was very stylish Naruto could only think of one thing when he saw it. The way the hair was spiked at the back looked just like a duck's butt.

"What the hell is your problem dobe?!"

Naruto gasped for air as he straightened himself out. He wiped as his eyes as he turned to Kiba with a huge grin on his face. "I can totally see it now!"

Kiba's eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion. "See what?"

Naruto waved his hand in Sasuke's direction as he giggled deeply, "I can see now why you call Sasuke-teme a duck butt!" Naruto ignored the death glare that was directed at him by the teme as he looked at Kiba who was grinning broadly.

"I know right!"

Naruto gasped for air as he nodded his head. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as said teen grasped his upper arm and dragged him towards the now pissed off raven haired teen. "_You _are not to call me that again."

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked from the hand that gripped him to the face that glared at him, "Really?" _Who does this guy think his is?! All he had to do was ask me nicely not to mention his hair looking like a duck's ass and I wouldn't mention it again. But no! This teme just hat a stick up ass!_

Sasuke gasped slightly as a sudden wind knocked into him and he released the blonde before staggering back a few steps. Naruto's blue eyes widened slightly. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Calm down Naruto! Last thing you want to do is draw a crowd…well more of a crowd than there all is..._

"So…Sasuke what are you doing here? I thought you had meetings at lunch."

Naruto sighed in relief as Sasuke didn't seem to care about a sudden wind attacking him. "They were finished so I decided to come out and have a round of Aerobi."

Naruto's eyes dimmed slightly, "Oh…well Kiba did say that you are his usual partner. I can sit this out so you guys and play." Naruto made to walk back towards his discarded clothes but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"What are you talking about Naruto?! You are still playing!" Kiba smiled at the blonde, "We just need to find another player for Shikamaru and Choji's team…oh by the looks of it they already…found…one." Kiba's eyes narrowed as he stared across the field. Naruto turned around as well.

Standing with the other two was a tall, lean, dark haired teen that Naruto hadn't seen before. Well in all honesty Naruto hadn't seen a lot of the students of the school. Hell the school populace was larger than Myobukuzan. "Who is he?"

Naruto jumped slightly as Sasuke's voice filled the air, "His name is Sai." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the look on the raven haired teen's face. _Wow if looks could kill!_ "I'll cover him. You two keep your original checks." Sasuke stated all this while he removed his jacket and stared down Sai.

"I'll leave keeping an eye on him to your Sasuke." Kiba's voice was no more than a growl as he two stared that the tall teen.

"Kiba? Sasuke? Who is Sai?"

Kiba smiled as he gently guided Naruto back towards the field, "He is someone that you don't want near you Naruto. Trust me. Stay away from Sai and let Sasuke handle him."

Naruto gave Kiba a quizzical look but shrugged, "If you say so Kiba."

--------------------

Sasuke glared at Sai as the two teams once again faced off. However Sai wasn't looking at Sasuke. No his eyes were focused on Naruto. _That fucking pervert! I am going to enjoy knocking him around!_ Sasuke brushed his bangs aside as he turned to look at Nara and Choji. The two looked worried as they glanced between Sai and Naruto.

"Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and grinned. Naruto had a smile on his face but one look at the teen's blue eyes showed Sasuke that the blonde was wearily of the dark haired teen.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto. I'm Sai. I think I will be your check." Sai smiled.

Before Sasuke could open his mouth the sound of Naruto's voice filled the air. "Actually my check is Shikamaru. I believe that your check is Sasuke. I believe it's only fair since the two of you were the ones that just joined the game."

Sasuke grinned as he glared at Sai. Sasuke knew that Sai was pissed even though Sai had that stupid smile on his face. "Yes that is true Naruto. It is only fair."

Naruto grinned. "Great let's play! Next point wins the round! I believe since I was the last one to catch the Aerobi before the time out was called that means that it's our throw?" Naruto looked at Kiba and Nara as he said this and grinned when the two nodded.

Kiba cheered as the two teams spread out. Naruto headed for Nara's goal to get ready to start the round. Sasuke walked off to get ready to run. _There's no way I'm letting Sai anywhere near Naruto! If anyone is going to be running their hands over his flesh its goi…_ Sasuke growled under his breath. _What the fuck is wrong with me?! Stupid blonde dobe!_

"I know what you're trying to do Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't even spare a look at his 'check'. "Hn."

Sai's soft eerie laugh reached his ears and ran back his back. "No matter what you try that blonde god is going to mine. I'm going to fuck him so hard he won—"

Sasuke spun around and grabbed Sai by the collar. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up! You _will_ stay away from Naruto!"

Sai grasped his wrist as he stared into the onyx eyes of the Uchiha. "We'll see Uchiha."

Sasuke made to reply but Kiba's loud voice rang through the field, "I thought you two wanted to play?!"

Sasuke released Sai, gave him one last glare, before turning his attention to Kiba and Naruto. Naruto had the Aerobi drawn back, obviously ready to start to the round. "Let's start!" Naruto smiled at Sasuke as his eyes flicked to an empty spot on the field before returning his gaze. _Kid knows how to play._ Sasuke smirked as he crouched down, ready to run the minute Naruto threw the Aerobi.

At Choji's loud yell Naruto whipped his arm around and shot the Aerobi into the space that the blonde had gazed at a few seconds earlier. Seconds before the Aerobi was released from the tan fingers Sasuke darted towards the open field. The red and blue blur flew straight at him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in on the Aerobi as he leapt forward. A blonde blur whipped past him. _The kids good!_

Sasuke shot his arm through the Aerobi, pivoted on his ankle, as he whipped his arm around and launched the saucer in the direction that Naruto had taken off in. Sai yelled out as the Aerobi just missed slicing through his cheek as it sailed past him. Sasuke grinned in satisfaction as he looped around Sai and continued down the field.

Sasuke's onyx eyes widened as he realized that he had over shot the Aerobi. Naruto wasn't very tall as the Aerobi was flying a good three maybe four feet above and behind the boy. _Fuck at this rate it will reach Nara's height before it reaches Naruto's._

"Kiba you ready!?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked to the Inu heir who was running like the wind towards the goal. "Ready when you are Naruto!"

_What the hell are they talki—_Sasuke watched in awe as Naruto stopped, spun around and darted towards Nara. Nara slammed on the brakes as he saw Naruto running full force at him. A playful smirk danced on the blonde's angelic face as his eyes darted from Nara to the Aerobi. _What is he doing?! He's going to crash into Nara at this rate!_

Naruto reached out and grasped Nara's shoulder before flipping himself into a one handed hand stand on the shoulder of a shocked Nara. Naruto laughed as he twisted around and stuck his toes through the Aerobi. With another twist of his body and a flick of his leg Naruto shot the Aerobi at an angle down the field. Once the Aerobi left his foot Naruto curled his body under and flipped over Nara's shoulder the rest of the way.

Sasuke gapped at the blonde as he straightened, grinned at Sasuke, before taking off down the field. Sasuke ignored the cheering from the crowd as he followed after the blonde. _How the hell…WHO the hell is this kid!!_ Sasuke veered around a confused Nara as he followed after the blonde as they ran towards the goal.

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto as he ran towards the goal. The boy's back muscles rippled as he pumped his arms. His firm round buttock moved perfectly as his legs propelled him forward. But there was something else about the boy that drew Sasuke in. There was power just radiating off him. As Sasuke stared at the boy he couldn't help but feel like he was staring at a great and noble being.

His bronze skin shimmered in the sun. His golden hair flowed through the wind. His whole body gave off a glow that Sasuke wanted. No, he needed it. He had never felt such a strong pull to anyone in his entire life. Everything about the boy called to him. _Who are you…? What are you…? Is it true that you are just a small town boy? How could one town keep you all to themselves?_

Sasuke blinked hard and had to twist to the side to avoid running into Naruto who suddenly stopped. Slowly his brain turned back on and he realized that Kiba had caught the Aerobi in the goal and that they had won. Sasuke turned his attention to Kiba and grinned as the Inu danced around cheering.

"AHHH!"

Sasuke whipped around just in time to see Sai run head long into Naruto. Naruto gave a cry of surprise as the two teen fell to the ground. They rolled a few feet before they stopped. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Sai had made sure to land so that he was pinning Naruto down. One of Sai's arms blocked the boy's face from view.

"What the fuck you prick!" Sasuke growled as he stomped over to the two.

"Naruto…?"

Sasuke leered over Sai as he got ready to yell at Sai for _purposely_ tackling the blonde but the sound of Sai's voice stopped Sasuke. The raven haired teen looked over Sai's shoulder and down at the blonde pinned to the ground. The look on the blonde's face caused Sasuke's blood to run cold. Naruto's face was scrunched up and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Sasuke didn't think he just reacted. He grabbed the back of Sai's shirt and tore him from the blonde angel. Sai gave an indigent yell as he was thrown back. Sasuke knelt down and gently pulled the blonde into his arms. Naruto's breathes were coming and going in sharp pants. Sasuke gently cupped Naruto's cheek as he pulled the boy closer.

"Naruto…"

Naruto raised a hand to his head and pulled at his hair while a painful moan escaped him, "Sa..sasu…ke…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he felt completely helpless. Did he hit his head? Did he hit his back, his shoulders, or his legs? "Naruto I'm here. It's Sasuke." Sasuke glared over his shoulder as a shadow fell over them. "Back the fuck up!"

"Sasuke what happened to Naruto?"

Sasuke glared at Kiba and the others. "I said back up! I don't know!" Sasuke turned back to Naruto and cringed slightly. Naruto's eyes were opened slightly but the look of pain clouded over his usual vivid blue eyes. "Naruto, come on, what happened? You can tell me." Sasuke was surprised by how gentle his voice sounded.

Naruto panted as his looked to the sky. "No…Sasuke…"

"Naruto wh—" Sasuke looked up at the sky and gasped. Dark black, swirling, roaring clouds filled across the sky. _What the fuck?! It was clear a minute ago!_ The winds picked up as thunder roared across the sky. Sasuke could hear the students, that had gathered, scream as the rain started to pour from the heavens. As the lightning struck Naruto yelled out in pain. "Naruto!"

"Sasuke…run…" Blue eyes widened as Naruto looked pleadingly at Sasuke, "Run!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Shit! SHIT! Sasuke!"

Sasuke ignored the yells of Kiba, Nara and Choji as he gently stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb. "Why should I run away?! Naruto answer me! What's wrong?!"

Sasuke growled as he felt someone push his shoulder. He tore his gaze away from Naruto and glared at Nara. "What!"

"Look…" Nara nodded his head in the direction of the back field.

"Sasuke they…are h..here!"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto as the boy suddenly went limp in his arms. "Naruto?! NARUTO!" Sasuke jumped slightly as a deafening, rolling, soul devouring roar filled the air all around them. Sasuke looked one last time at the blonde in his arms before turning his head in the direction of the god awful sound. Standing in the field was something that he never thought he would never see at the school.

Body of black ebony glass absorbed the light from the lightning. Eyes of pure, unadulterated hate stared at the remaining boys in the field. Long, razor shape fangs lined the long maw of the creature. Billowing, spilling silver fog rolled out of his gaping mouth. _It can't be…_

"A wraith has appeared."

--------------------

A/N: So here is chapter one!! Thank you all again for the support and I hope you can all find some time to leave me a little comment. I will try to update again before I go away to my dad's birthday. I will try. Reviews help me to update. I will be gone for over a week.

FYI: For those of you who don't know Aerobi is a real game! It is ssssoooo much fun. It's like Frisbee but WAY better. The 'Frisbee' is a large rubbed cover ring. The ring itself is about four inches wide and has a huge hole in the middle. This is so you can catch the Aerobi by putting your hand, foot or even your head through it! The game is played by dividing yourselves into two teams. The 'check' is the person that you cover much like a check in basketball. You make two goals, usually played on a football field, this way you can use the goals of the football field as the actually goals. You score by catching the Aerobi in the goal zone. This game is usually non-contact but can be played as a full body contact game!

Thanks again for reading!! Hugs!! =bows= Bitter


	3. Chapter Two: Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: Hey everyone!! Thank you so much for reviewing, alerting and reading!! I thought that I would update once more before I go away on my holidays. My dad doesn't have a clue that all his children are flying in to see him ^_^ I really hope he likes his surprise!! I don't have much to say at the beginning here! This chapter is just begging to get out of my head!! So please enjoy and please review!! Hugs!! =^_^=

**realworldiscruel****:** Sorry I didn't answer you sooner *sheepish grin* I think that Naruto should always be able to handle himself!! I don't like the idea of him being the 'damsel in distress'. So to answer your question yes Naruto is going to be a kick ass fighter!! That's what drew me to Naruto especially the later episodes and manga chapters!! GO SEXY ASS KICKING NARUTO!!

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or jutsu. I do however own this plot, any OC's I create, and any jutsu that I make up.

----------- scene break

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Bold Italic**_** – **Kyuubi's thoughts

-=-=- flashback/dream

**WARNING**: This story is yaoi!! Main parting is SasuNaru. There is going to be many other one sided pairs as Naruto is one sexy fox!! If you don't like yaoi than don't read!

**Shadow Guardians of Life**

**Chapter Two: Uzumaki Naruto**

-=-=-

_A gentle full moon bathed the sweeping meadow in a glow of soft silvers. Lightning bugs danced about as they bobbed and weaved from flower to flower. Two young children sat amongst the flowers as two adults watched over them. The wind whispered promises of love and affection as the laughter of the children reached the ears of the one's who watched over them._

_Long silver spiky hair hung from the head of one of the adults as he took a sip from a saucer glass. A smile graced his tattooed face as one of the children looked up from playing and smiled brightly at him. The other adult, a woman with long twin tailed blonde hair, laughed as the little child jumped up and ran towards them._

"_What are you drinking?" The little boy with brilliant blonde hair and mesmerizing azure eyes asked of the man. _

"_This is a drink that adults like to drink when they are older." The man laughed as the boy tilted his head in confusion._

"_Can't I have some?"_

_The woman gently ruffled his hair, earning her a giggle as the little boy turned to her, "No little one you may not have some. When you get older I will make sure that you are allowed to try some."_

_Blue eyes danced with merriment as he grinned like the little kitsune that he was, "Really baa-chan?!"_

_The woman's eyebrow twitched slightly as a strained smile graced her face, "Don't call me that gaki…and yes I will buy you some one day."_

_The blonde bundle of joy jumped around cheering. A sad smile landed on the blonde haired woman's face as she watched the child. "Kitsune?"_

_The boy stopped as he was called on, "Yes baa-chan?"_

_Again the woman's eyebrow twitched as she glanced at her drinking partner, "Do you remember the stories that we told you about the magical creatures?"_

_Blue eyes widened with excitement as he jumped over and sat in front of the woman. "Yes! Are you going to tell me more stories?"_

_A sigh escaped the man's lips as he finished another sip of his drink, "This one is a different story…"_

"_Different?" The boy looked between the two waiting for one of them to talk. The woman sighed as she stood, patted the spiky blonde hair, before going into the field to collect the other child._

"_The stories that I told you Naruto are not stories. They are true..all of them."_

_Naruto laughed slightly, "If they are true than how come I've never seen these bad guys or the good guys?"_

_The spiky haired man reached over and pulled the child into his arms as the woman started back towards the house with the other child in her arms. "Wraiths are evil creatures but they are not stupid Naruto. They know that if the people of the world knew that they were real that they would be hunted down and killed so quickly that they would never have a chance. So they stay hidden and wait to attack."_

_Naruto tilted his head as he looked at the man that was the closet person to a father to him, "What of the Shadow Guardians?"_

"_They are real too."_

_Naruto scratched at his cheek before he spoke quietly, "Then why don't they hunt down the wraiths?"_

_The man sighed as he shifted the boy in his lap, "They hide themselves as well because people would fear them. Humans with special powers are usually feared Naruto."_

"_So people will fear me because of my special powers?"_

_The man looked at the heavens as a sad smile fitted itself on the man's face, "Yes and no. Because of your late mother you inherited the powers of a shadow guardian however Naruto you are something much much more."_

"_I am? What am I?" The man looked away from the heavens and smiled, a true smile this time, down at the little boy._

"_You, Naruto, are very special. There is something inside of you that makes you one of the most important people in the world. But also because of that people will come after you."_

_Blue eyes widened, "Will they take you away from me?!"_

_The man laughed softly as he ruffled the boy's hair, "No they will try and take __**you**__ away from __**me**__. That is why I have been training you myself. If you are strong no one will be able to hurt you but you need to promise me something Naruto."_

_The boy nodded slightly, "What do I need to promise?"_

_The man sighed as he reached into his haori and pulled out a beautiful blue crystal that hung on a black leather sting. Blue eyes gazed intently at the crystal as a smile widened on the little boy's face. "Naruto remove your shirt."_

_The boy gave him a quizzical look before shrugging and removing his shirt. "Why do I have to take off my shirt?"_

_The man laughed sadly as the boy's words were muffled by the removal of his shirt. Naruto placed his shirt on the ground as his little hands instantly reached down to touch the seal upon his flesh. "Naruto do you know what that seal is?"_

_Naruto shook his head as he continued to look at his tummy, "Nope…well not really. You and baa-chan said that this seal is from my father."_

"_It is Naruto. This seal is what makes you extremely important. Because of this people will come after you. The seal is a sign that you are key to the world's hope."_

_Azure eyes crinkled in confusion, "I don't understand…"_

_The man pulled the boy to him as a tear ran down his cheek. "I know you don't Naruto. I will tell you about it when you are older. But I want you make me a promise. I want you to promise me that you will never __**ever**__ tell anyone about the seal! You must not let anyone else know about it. Never show it to anyone. Never talk about it. And…"_

_Naruto tore his gaze away from his seal to look at the saddened face of the white haired man, "And?"_

_Before Naruto could even exhale the man slipped the necklace over the boys head where the crystal came to rest across his tanned chest. Naruto looked down at the necklace before looking up at the man again. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he raised his hand before himself with two fingers raised."Forgive me."_

_Naruto opened his mouth to ask what the man meant but suddenly the crystal lit up. The boys eyes glazed over as he went ridge in the man's loose embrace. A silent yell mirrored on the boy's face as the white haired man placed the boy on the grass with his fingers still raised. Naruto's body started to twitch as the crystal's light slowly engulfed him._

_The man bit his lip as the boy thrashed and finally a scream of pain escaped the rose lips of the poor boy. Brighter and brighter the boy's body glowed and as it glowed the seal on his stomach slowly started to vanish into the flesh leaving it unmarked and perfectly etched._

_A hand gently grasped the man's shoulder as the blonde woman had returned. A look of old sadness and new hope danced within her mocha eyes. "He is the one my old friend. Naruto will be stronger than all those who have come before him. He is the one that will lead the world into peace."_

_The man nodded slightly as he turned back to the boy. The crystal's light was receding and as it did the crystal slowly started to enter into the flesh of the boy, string and all. Naruto stopped thrashing as the crystal's light completely vanished and entered into his body. Naruto's glassed over blue eyes stared blankly at the night sky as his chest rapidly rose and fell._

"_He will be save here. You and I will train him along with my apprentice. He will be loved but I fear he will be lonely…"_

_The white haired man placed his hand over the woman's that rested on his shoulder. "We will make sure that he is ready before we let he go into the world. You are right though," a smiled drifted onto his face as he stared at the boy in the grass, "He is the world's hope Tsunade."_

_The woman knelt down and gently brushed the boy's sweat coated bangs from his face, "He is isn't he Jiraiya."_

-=-=-

Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto's shoulder while the other cupped under his knees. In one fluent motion Sasuke stood up with the blonde in his arms. _He is light. It's almost like he is the wind._ Sasuke glared that the wraith as it pawed at the ground and glared at the five of them.

"This is not good! What the hell is a wraith doing here?!"

"If we knew that it wouldn't have caught us off guard Kiba." Nara walked slightly forward before turning to look at Sasuke, "This wraith is a seeker wraith Uchiha. It is meant to seek out something or someone. But the strange thing is how did it get within the school grounds?"

Sasuke glared at the wraith. _I can't fight it and watch Naruto. If the boy got hurt…_ Sasuke growled as he pulled the boy closer to him. He could feel his whole body heating up in anger even as the pouring rain tried to cool him. _No! Nothing is taking him from me! Naruto is mine!_

"Nara what level would you say the wraith is?"

Choji and Kiba both took up a more defensive position around Sasuke, Nara and Naruto. Nara's eyes started to glow slightly as he stared down the wraith. Sasuke smirked. Though he found the Nara to be a little on the boring side and he grew tired of always hearing the teen say that something was troublesome he was glad that Nara was on his side. Nara started to mutter as his dark eyes flashed.

"It's a high level three or even a low level four. Not strong enough to break the barrier around the school. The thing had help from someone in order to enter. Its hide is going to be the biggest problem as it made of crystals."

Choji grumbled, "Just great. I will be on the defensive. My abilities will only piss it off. I don't think I will be able to break that shell of his."

Sasuke shifted Naruto slightly in his arms, "First and foremost we need to get Naruto to a safe spot. He could easily get hurt if something goes a miss. Nara I leave the planning to you. I will get Naruto away from here."

"Hai…troublesome wraiths getting in the way of lunch…"

Sasuke just shook his head as he turned and headed towards the school. _The school is the safest place for you right now Naruto. I can't let anything happen to you! I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know why and I really don't care but you belong to me and as such you __**will**__ not be harmed._

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke tore himself from his thoughts as someone came running towards him. The girl was of average height with short pink hair and sea foam green eyes but at the moment her eyes were blazing with both worry and anger. "Sa..Sakura?! What the hell are you—" Sasuke cut himself off. _Baka! Normal humans can't see wraiths! See has no idea what is going on!_

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke-kun!? The others need you!"

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together in slight confusion, "No Naruto needs me right now. If those idiots what to play in the rain they can do it without us. I will not—"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she glared at the raven haired teen. "So you honestly don't think that they need your help against that wraith?!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to yell back but stopped. _Wait! What?! She can see…but the Haruno's aren't…are they?_ "Sakura…"

Sakura sighed as she walked towards Sasuke and gently cupped Naruto's cheek. It took everything that Sasuke had not to growl at the pink haired girl and pull Naruto away."He hit his head pretty hard. But it's nothing I can't fix." Her voice was low and she looked so concerned about the boy. Green eyes flicked up to his face. "Leave Naruto with me. I will help him. You need to help the others. That wraith's coat is made of a strong crystal. It will take a lot of chakra to crack it."

"I…how…"

Sakura just grinned, "I think this is the first time that I have ever seen an Uchiha tongue tied. I know you don't really know me but you can trust me. I will help Naruto while you deal with the wraith. We can talk later."

Sasuke looked one last time at Sakura before kneeling down and gently placing Naruto on the wet grass. Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek, rubbing his thumb gently against the cool flesh before turning and running towards the other guardians. _If I look back I will go back. Naruto…Naruto is in good hands. But be ready to answer a lot of my fucking questions Haruno!_

---------------------

He was warm, strangely so. The last thing he remembered…blue eyes flew open as Naruto sat up which he regretted immediately afterwards. The world swam in an array of washed out colours as he felt himself falling backwards. An arm wrapped around his shoulders as he closed his eyes again.

"BAKA! What the hell do you think you're going?! I just finished healing you and you, the baka that you are, sit up!"

_Wait a minute! I know that voice! But how?_ Azure eyes slowly opened. It took Naruto a few moments to regain his sight and when he did he couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. Staring down at him with both concern and anger was a pink haired girl with bright sea foam eyes. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura-chan smiled softly as she helped Naruto into a sitting position. "Yeah baka it's me. What were you thinking?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head where he remembered hitting it. "What do you mean what was I thinking? I didn't do anything."

Sakura-chan huffed as she crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look, "I just healed your _head_ injury and what do you do you shoot upright! That's the stupidest thing anyone with a head injury can do!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly at Sakura-chan, "Ermm..sorry?"

"Mou! What am I going to do with you?" Though her voice was still annoyed Naruto couldn't help but grin at the girl as a smile spread across her face. "Welcome to Konoha Naruto!" Before Naruto could move the pink haired girl wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Naruto laughed as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thanks Sakura-chan! I was hoping to find you sooner but I got caught up in the school and…"

Sakura-chan laughed as she pulled back slightly from Naruto, "I know I know. I heard rumors about you. I didn't think it was you but as the day went by more and more people were talking about you. So as soon as lunch hit I came to find you."

"I met these guys and we started to play Aerobi! I totally lost myself in the game and then Sasuke came out to play and this creepy guy named Sai. He tackled me and I hit me head. I have no idea why he tackled me but then…" Naruto's eyes widened. _A wraith came! Oh my GOD!_

Naruto whipped his head around and stared into the back field. As soon as his eyes hit the field his jaw dropped. There it was. The large seeker wraith. But what made his jaw drop wasn't the fact that there was a wraith in the field but the fact that the guys that he was just playing Aerobi with were fighting it.

"Sasuke-kun and the others are Shadow Guardians."

Naruto turned his attention once again back towards Sakura-chan. "What?! Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba are guardians?!"

Sakura smiled slightly, "I always knew Sasuke was as he is an Uchiha but I had no idea about the other guys. They will take care of the wraith. We shouldn't get involved. Shishou will have my head if something were to happen to you."

Naruto bit his lip was he turned back towards the fight. Kiba was darting around the wraith and the Inuzuka seemed to be holding his own. Choji suddenly yelled something and Naruto's eyes widened as the red spiky haired teen's hand grew in size before grabbing the wraith and throwing it away from the school.

Shikamaru was kneeling slightly behind Choji and from the angle Naruto was sitting at he could see that Shikamaru was muttering under his breath. Lightning streaked the sky and Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he saw Sasuke streaking through the air towards the wraith. His eyes were filled with a cold fury as he charged down the wraith. Sasuke whipped back his arm as lightning gathered, morphed, and shrieked around his outstretched hand.

The wraith roared up at Sasuke as the raven haired teen swung his arm down upon the wraith. Thunder rolled, lightning streaked, and the pain filled screams of the wraith all pounded against Naruto's ears. The sound was so loud that Naruto grasped at his chest as the noise bounded around his ribcage. _Such power! I never would have thought that these people were guardians._

"See Naruto they can handle the wraith. Sasuke-kun is very strong and Shikamaru is noted as being a genius. I don't think they need our help."

Naruto smiled softly as he turned towards Sakura-chan, "Yeah I guess so." Naruto made to stand up but was still a little wobbly so Sakura-chan quickly jumped forward and helped her friend up. "Jiraiya would probably kill me if I helped them anyways. The Ero Sannin seems to wish to keep me locked away for my whole life."

Sakura-chan frowned, "You know it isn't like that Naruto! He is just worried about you! You're the worlds---"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "I know!" Naruto turned to glare at Sakura-chan but instantly felt bad, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I just…I've heard that my whole life. Everyone thinks that a strong wind is going to break me and yet Ero Sannin trained me himself. I can take care of myself."

Sakura-chan bit her lip as she nodded and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I know and I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have brought it up. You're Naruto and my friend."

Naruto smiled and was about to reply when the ground gave an almighty shake. Naruto gasped as Sakura-chan screamed and almost face planted into the cold, muddy earth. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and his blue eyes widened. "What the hell?!"

Sakura-chan gasped beside Naruto, "How did it survive?! Sasuke-kun's attack was a lightning attack! It should have shattered that crystal coat of the wraith!"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he released Sakura and started to walk towards the battle. "It is a seeker wraith Sakura-chan. its crystal can't be blown away it has to be sliced away."

"Naruto no! Shishou will kill not only me but you as well! If you go you will be revealing yourself to them!" Naruto stepped forward but Sakura-chan had run up to him and wrapped her arms around his arm stopping him from moving forward.

"I begged, pleaded, and yelled at Ero Sannin to allow me to come to a public school because I wanted to make friends. I'm tired of hiding or being hidden away. These guys are my new friends and I don't want them to get hurt." Naruto turned and smiled down at Sakura-chan, "Now you can either help me or let go but either way I am going to help them."

Sakura-chan bit her lip, "But Shishou…"

"I'll handle Tsunade-baa-chan but what I could really use is a partner."

Sakura-chan released Naruto's arm as she smiled. Slowly she reached behind herself and Naruto knew what she was reaching for. Stuffed into the waist line of her skirt were her special gloves that Tsunade had made for her. These gloves protected the skin on her hands when she would punch something. "A partner it is Naruto."

---------------------------

Sasuke yelled out as his body slammed into the ground. Lucky for him the ground had softened because of rain. A metallic taste flowed through his mouth and he cursed when he noticed that the impact caused him to bite his own tongue. _What the fuck! I hit him with Chidori and its still fucking standing!_ Sasuke groaned as he pulled himself to his feet.

Onyx eyes widened as a ball of silver fog came rolling at him. _FUCK!_ Sasuke made to leap out of the way but his ribs chose that moment to remind him that he had just been smashed into the ground. Sasuke winced as he fell to one knee. _This is not fucking happening! I was careless and this is my fate…_

Suddenly an intense wind wrapped around him in a swirling, whipping typhoon. Mud, grass, and rain swirled within the vortex of slashing wind as the fog pounded into it and was swept away. A sudden hand on his shoulder caused Sasuke to jump slightly as his head whipped around. A surprised gasp escaped Sasuke before he could stop himself.

"Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared into the shimmering, glowing azure eyes of Naruto. Waves of power rolled off the boy as he stared down at Sasuke with concern lacing his eyes. "Naruto…?"

Naruto smiled softly as Sasuke felt another hand on his other shoulder, "Sasuke-kun I'm going to heal you. It will feel a little weird but don't fight it."

"Sakura?!" _What the fuck is going on now! Can this day get anymore fucked up!_ All thought flew from his mind as a strange etching and webbing of energy laced across his back. He had never felt a healing technique let this before. His first instinct was to get away from it but Sakura's words rang through his mind and he stilled himself.

"Sasuke what does that fog do?"

"What?" Sasuke gave his head a shake as Naruto grinned down at him.

"It feels funny I know but I need to know what that fog does. I've seen many different shades of the same thing but this is my first time seeing it silver."

Sasuke twitched as the energy that Sakura was pouring into him attached to some of his ribs and began healing them. "The fog is a corrosive. It has no effect on plants, earth, or metal but it will melt human flesh in seconds."

Naruto nodded as he started to walk forward, "Sakura-chan?"

"Almost there Naruto."

Sasuke looked between the two. _They know each other. Have they worked together? Are they guardians? Who are these two?!_ Sasuke gasped as Sakura pulled away and smiled softly at him. "All done Sasuke-kun. You had three broken ribs and some internal bleeding. I suggest not getting slammed into the ground again."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he stood up. "I didn't plan it in the first place."

"Wait here Sasuke. Sakura-chan and I will handle the wraith." Sasuke gapped at Naruto as the winds died away revealing the wraith before them.

"If my Chidori didn't work I don't see how you two will make a difference!" _I don't want my Naruto to fight this thing! He could get hurt!_

Sakura walked past Naruto as she pulled at her glove, "You all were going about killing this thing the wrong way. Crystal needs to be sliced apart not blasted apart. But in order for that to even work you need to create a crack in the crystal so that you can slice it apart."

Naruto rolled his shoulders, "Like I said Sasuke leave this to us."

Suddenly Sakura shot forward and ran at the wraith. "Baka get back here!" Sasuke made to run after her but Naruto held out his arm. Sasuke glared at the blonde before watching as Sakura ran towards the wraith.

"Sasuke I know that we don't know each other but please trust us. We wouldn't be involved if we didn't think that we could help. Let us handle this."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Naruto's arm and swung him around. Naruto squeaked slightly as he was pulled into Sasuke's chest. The raven haired teen wrapped his arms around the blonde tightly. "You are going to explain yourself once this is over. I don't…" Sasuke bit his lip as images of a bloodied Naruto flashed through his mind.

Sasuke rubbed his cheek into Naruto's dampened hair as he breathed in the blonde's scent. _He smells like a fresh forest wind._ "Sasuke?"

"Don't you dare get hurt dobe." Sasuke released the blonde.

"Don't call me that teme!" Sasuke smirked at Naruto as the blonde flushed a deep rose. "I won't get hurt…Sasuke."

"Sakura what the hell are doing! Get away from there!"

Sasuke tore his eyes away from his blonde as he watched Sakura charge towards the wraith. The wraith, it seemed, didn't think that someone would charge at it as it had yet to release a jet of fog at the pink haired girl. Onyx eyes widened as Sakura leapt at the wraith, whipped back her arm, as she sailed through the air.

The wraith opened its jaw ready to swallow her whole. "Now Sakura-chan!" Sasuke jumped slightly as Naruto yelled from beside him. Sasuke glanced back at the girl and his eyes widened. Sakura gave a great yell as her whole fist exploded into a blazing blue aura of energy. _Such chakra control! If she connects with the wraith now…_

Sasuke's slightly shocked expression quickly changed into his signature smirk as he realized what the girl had been talking about. If she connected with the wraith's mouth it would snap the jaw like a toothpick creating the 'crack' that she had stated was needed in order to bring down the wraith.

The wraith howled as Sakura's fist shattered its teeth, split its tongue, before connecting with the left jaw joint. Black shimmering shards of crystals blasted through the field as the wraith thrashed and screamed as he moved away from the pink haired girl.

Sakura grinned as she flipped into the air towards the wraith. She twisted around as she angled her body towards the ground just shy of the wraith. Once again Sakura's fist ignited in a wash of her chakra as she plummeted towards the earth. With a sickening, jaw shaking crash, the field cracked, bubbled, and rippled from the impact. The wraith staggered before leaping into the air to avoid being swallowed by the crumpling earth.

"Now Naruto!"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as a golden blur flew across the destroyed earth. Naruto skidded to a stop under the wraith as he whipped his arm back. The wraith twisted in midair to look down at the blonde boy. Sasuke suddenly felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as the wind was pulled into Naruto's palm.

Faster and faster the wind pooled, swirled, and collected itself in his palm. Chakra flowed out of Naruto and joined the swirling wind as it wrapped in upon itself at a dizzying pace. _Such power! Such raw power! It's overwhelming, it's calling to me again! Was this what I have been feeling from the boy…or is it something more._

"Everyone get back to a safer distance!"

Sasuke barely heard Sakura over the high pitched whistling that was now coming from the glowing, swirling, and shrieking ball of energy that had amassed in Naruto's hand. The energy coming from the orb was so intense that Sasuke felt as if he too was being pulled into it.

"Come on Uchiha!" Sasuke blinked and tore his eyes away from the scene as Nara yelled him to hurry up and get out of the field.

Sasuke growled as he turned and ran towards the school. He was following closely behind Nara and the others were already standing with Sakura as they watched the scene before them. Sasuke skidded to a stop and twisted around to see what was going on. He turned just in time to see Naruto leap towards the wraith.

The whistling swirling orb of energy connected with the wraith. Sasuke barely managed to remain standing as the orb exploded upon contact. The wraith's screams paled in comparison to the overwhelming whistle of Naruto's attack. The orb's explosion created a screaming sphere of chakra and wind. Sasuke thought that the chakra would dim as the attack continued but instead it grew in both power and light.

Sasuke stared at the orb as tears, from the intense light, ran down his cheeks. He couldn't see Naruto anywhere. He could see the wraith's body within the orb being attacked by thousands of needles of chakra but the blonde couldn't be seen anywhere.

Suddenly the orb twisted and coiled around the wraith as it rapidly diminished in size. Smaller and smaller the orb got as it filled over with an intense wash of brilliant white light. Sasuke shielded his eyes as he yelled for the one person whom he still couldn't see in the massive attack.

"NARUTO!"

--------------------

A/N: There you go everyone!! Chapter two!! I think it's my longest chapter yet!! Oh and please try to look past any grammar or spelling errors!! It's late and I only read through it once before posting it!! I hope the mini battle turned out okay…Anyways I won't be updating for over a week as I am going to my dad's birthday and I'm not taking my computer with me. However I will make a deal with all my wonderful readings. I don't leave for two days so I technically I could update once more before I go. If I receive 15 or more reviews I will update tomorrow night.

I know this is a lot but I still haven't packed, finished my laundry, or gone to my bank to deposit my pay cheque. If I get enough reviews I will put those off for one more day.

Again thank you all for reading, reviewing, and alerting!! I really and truly appreciate it!! HUGS! =bows= Bitter


	4. Chapter Three: Head of the Clan

**Blanket Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, places, or jutsu. I do however own this plot, any OC's I create, and any jutsu that I make up.

----------- scene break

_Italics_ – thoughts

_**Bold Italic**_** – **Kyuubi's thoughts

-=-=- flashback/dream

**WARNING**: This story is yaoi!! Main parting is SasuNaru. There is going to be many other one sided pairs as Naruto is one sexy fox!! If you don't like yaoi than don't read!

**Shadow Guardians of Life**

**Chapter Three: Head of the Clan**

The wind whipped, churned, and howled through the back field of the school. A man watched the happenings of the children from the confines of the roof of the school. His long black cloak billowed out and about him in the winds of the strong attack. His keen dark eyes watched as the blonde teen attacked the wraith with an intense display of raw energy. A small smile spread across his face. _To think that he can attack with that much power when over half of his power is sealed away._

The man's eyebrows drew together slightly. He wasn't alone and had known that for some time now. The man's brown hair whipped in the wind as the wraith gave out it's finally howls of pain and vanished within the blonde's attack. The man sighed as he turned towards the cooling control shed. "How long do you intend to watch me?"

Silence was his answer before the wall of the shed started to ripple. The man crossed his arms under his cloak as a tall man with grey-white hair appeared before him. The man had a mask on that covered the lower portion of his face and his forehead protector was slanted across his face so that it covered the left eye of the man. The brown haired man's eyes widened slightly as he saw the symbol on the forehead protector. It was the fan of the Uchiha Clan. Said man laughed softly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You knew I was here?"

The brown haired man frowned, "Yes. What do you want?" _I don't have time for this. I must get the young Master out of here. Sensei will be angered when he hears that a wraith was here and he will be even more angered at the fact that the young Master was involved in fighting it._

"Well…I could ask you the same thing." The man's face suddenly took on a more serious nature and the brown haired man sighed.

"I didn't let the wraith into the school's barrier. I don't know who did. But I was expecting more security on this school seeing as how so many heirs of the clans go to this school."

The grey-white haired man's face paled slightly before his one visible eye narrowed. "Who are you?"

_I guess there is no beating around the bush now. The man is a member of the Uchiha clan and they have laid claim to Konoha as the ranking Shadow Guardian Clan._ "My name is Umino Iruka. I serve the noble clan of Uzumaki. And you are?"

The grey-white haired man looked confused for a moment before his intensive stare lightened. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I serve the noble clan of Uchiha."

Iruka bowed slightly to the other man. _As a member of the Uchiha Clan he will be very powerful especially since he is at the school of Uchiha Sasuke._ "Do you have any idea how the wraith was able to get within the school grounds?"

"I was thinki—"

"NARUTO!"

Iruka didn't spare Kakashi another thought as the concerned filled shout filled the man with dread. He knew that allowing the young Master to come to a high school was a bad idea. He knew that the young Master was a looker and he had feared that people would try something _sinister_ to him but he never thought that a wraith would appear _and_ that the young Master would willingly get involved. _Sensei is going to be furious with me!_

"Ano…Iruka?"

Iruka once again ignored Kakashi as he ran towards the perimeter fence of the roof. The rains had finally stopped and the winds of the young Master had all but disappeared but now the problem was that he couldn't see the young Master at all. "If you'll excuse me Kakashi."As politely as he could he turned, bowed, and leap over the chain linked fence. However he did fail to notice the look in one Hatake Kakashi's eye as he did leave.

-----------------

The second the wind receded Sasuke ran towards where he had last seen the blonde haired boy. _Holy Fuck! What the hell was that?! I've never seen an attack like that before. Asuma doesn't even have that kind of power over the wind!_ "Naruto!" Sasuke glared around the cracked and shattered earth for any flash of gold that would tell him where his blonde was.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he continued to travel through the rumble. _He was within the blast radius of that attack! What an idiot! Why the hell would someone use that kind of attack when they could get hit by it themselves!_ "NARUTO!"

Sasuke gasped as he suddenly lost his footing. Onyx eyes flashed as he started to slide down into a crater. The rain had made the walls of the crater slick and Sasuke found that he couldn't slow himself down nor could find anywhere to grab onto. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as a tall pillar of earth suddenly came into view. He was sliding towards it at a great speed.

_This is going to be interesting…_ Sasuke straightened his legs towards the pillar. It was the only way he was going to stop and he just hoped that the pillar was capable of withstanding his weight. Sasuke gritted his teeth as his feet rammed into the pillar. He bent his knees to try and absorb the impact but the force at which he hit the pillar still caused his leg to buckle and his knees slammed forcefully into his chest.

Sasuke gasped out as the wind shot from his lungs. Tiny blinking, dancing white dots flashed across his vision as he tried to fill his lungs once again with air. _Well that is one way to stop but why the hell is there a crater in the middle of the field?! Was this also caused by Naruto's attack?!_ "Naru..to..? Where..are.."

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke's head snapped up and he instantly regretted it. The clouds had parted and the sun was once again shining in all its glory. The rays of the sun illuminated the figure that stood atop the pillar of earth. Golden hair blazed, blue eyes shimmered and bronze skin glimmered in the wake of the sun. Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke as he knelt down on the pillar. Sasuke's mouth went dry as he stared at the boy. He was truly beautiful, awing, and a sight that could only be described as _noble_.

"Sasuke are you alright? You hit the earth pretty hard."

"Hn." Sasuke slowly pushed against the pillar as he made to stand up. _I need to get better control over myself. Naruto is beautiful…I get this but if I don't do something to curve my thoughts I will end up jumping him right here and now!_

A soft chuckle reached his ears as he turned his full attention back to the blonde. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What the hell are you?!" Sasuke instantly knew that he should not have said that as the light of amusement vanished from the boy's indigo eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing! What with you shooting lightning and all!"

Sasuke made to reply but was cut short as someone landed right beside him. Sasuke jumped back and readied himself. _Great Sasuke you fucking idiot! You were so concerned with Naruto that you didn't even sense this person coming!_ Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man. Brown hair was pulled into a ponytail, deep dark eyes shone, and a horizontal scar ran across the man's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Who the hell are—"

"Young Master!?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped as the cloaked man stared at Naruto and fell to one knee. Sasuke stared at the man and finally noticed that around his forehead he bore a protector like all Shadow Guardians. _I think I've seen that Clan Crest before but where…_? The crest was a spiral leaf.

"Iruka?! Wha..What are you doing here?!" Naruto's eyes were blazing in anger as he stared at the man named Iruka.

"Sensei asked me to make sure that your first day was going okay and I'm glad he sent me! A wraith young Master! A wraith! I am more than convinced now that you should never have come here! What kind of school doesn't even have a good enough barrier to keep out wraiths!?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _How dare he!_ The high school was a part of the Uchiha Clan's circle. Actually all of Konoha was under the protection of the Uchiha Clan and by saying the school didn't have enough protection was an insult to his clan. Sasuke made to step forward and tell this guardian off but the angry voice of Naruto stopped him.

"Ero Sannin told you to follow me?! What the hell Iruka! I don't need to be babysat! I'm seventeen years old and I can take care of myself! As for the wraith…Well that I can't explain but don't go around saying things like that. We don't know how the wraith got in and it may not be the Uchiha Clan's fault!"

Iruka glared at the blonde as Naruto leap down from the pillar. "It is my duty to protect you young Master and that is what I'm going to do! I will tell Sensei that this place is not secure enough for you and he will pull you out of this death trap of a school."

_What?! Oh fuck no! No one and I mean no one is taking my Naruto away! I just got him!_ Sasuke growled as he walked towards the two. But once again Naruto was the once that beat him to the yelling.

"I will not be leaving this school! It took me three years of begging to finally be allowed to come to school and I will not let you or anyone else keep me from here. I will not go back to being a caged person!"

"Young Master you are the last of the ancient line. You are more important than anyone to me. I don't want you to get hurt…" Sasuke's eyes softened _slightly_ as he looked at the man. Iruka's head was lowered in shame and guilt.

A sigh drew Sasuke's attention as he turned to look at Naruto. Naruto scratched at his cheek as he walked towards the man. Naruto gently placed his hand on the other man's shoulder before he spoke quietly. "Iruka I know but I can't and won't go back to the life I had before. It wasn't a life. I want my freedom just like anyone else. I can't go back to not seeing people and talking with people. I have friends now…well I think I have friends. It's only been half a day so I can't really be sure but I know that I like them."

"Young Master…Naruto please reconsider…." Iruka's eyes were filled with hope that the blonde would listen to him and Sasuke couldn't help but scowl at the man that was trying to take Naruto away.

"My mind is already made up Iruka. I am staying. But you are right in the idea that Ero Sannin needs to know about this. We will have to act quickly. The wraith attacked during the day and at a very public place. We will have to meet with the Uchiha Clan immediately."

Iruka stifled a sigh as he bowed to Naruto and stood up to his full height. "We will leave at once."

"Yes that is wise."

"What one goddamn minute!"

Naruto jumped slightly as Sasuke stalked towards the boy. "Sasuke…?"

"You're not going anywhere until I get some answers!" Sasuke made to reach out and grab the blonde but Iruka was faster than he appeared and instantly had a hold of Sasuke's wrist. "What the fuck! You will release me." Sasuke glared at the man. _Does he not who the hell I am?! They just said that they needed to inform the Uchiha Clan about this and I'm standing right here!_

"You will not talk to the young Master with such a tone." Sasuke's eyes flared as the Iruka man leaned in closer and dropped his voice, "I know who you are young Uchiha and I know your clan but I will _not_ allow you to touch the young Master. I will be taking the young Master now and we will be setting up a meeting with the Head of the Uchiha Clan. That," Iruka's deep eyes flashed with amusement as he stared into Sasuke's onyx eyes, "is not you."

"Why you…" Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it but the man was right. His elder brother, Itachi, was the Head of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke was still a very high ranking Shadow Guardian but 'alerting the Uchiha Clan' met going to his brother not him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed angrily at the sound of his name and instantly regretted it. Naruto flinched as he took a step back. Iruka released Sasuke in favor of standing in front of Naruto in a more protective stance. "Naruto I'm…" _Fucked up in the head? Yeah like I could really explain it to him._

"I'm sorry Sasuke for causing you problems. I will be leaving now. I will not tell anyone about your abilities. I am sorry that I angered you." Naruto bowed very formally and when he straightened Sasuke couldn't help but notice that the blonde refused to look him in the eye. "Iruka have the First's Clan clear up the school and repair it. However make sure that the Uchiha Clan is informed as I do not wish to push boundaries."

Iruka nodded as he turned and placed a hand on the bare shoulder of the blonde, "It will be done. Young Master we should be going. You will need to prepare for the meeting and you are soaked to the bone. I do not wish for you to get sick."

Naruto laughed slightly, "I've never been sick in my life Iruka but you are right. Let us go."

Sasuke was beyond fuming now. The two of them had just ignored him as if he wasn't standing a mere few feet from them. Not to mention that Naruto was constantly talking about the Uchiha Clan and Iruka wasn't saying that Sasuke was a member of said Clan. _Does Naruto not realize that I am an Uchiha?! I could get a message faster to them than anyone!_

"Good-bye Sasuke. I will see you tomorrow."

Sasuke gave his head a shake as he turned to look at Naruto. However as his eyes landed on the cerulean eyes of the blonde he felt a sharp twisting in his chest. The boy's sadness radiated from his eyes. The boy still thought that Sasuke was mad at him. _I'm not mad! I'm not mad!_

"Naruto I'm no—"

Suddenly the wind whipped and in a whirl of earth, leaves and swirling silver chakra the two shadow guardians were gone. Sasuke stared blankly at where they had just been before he got his wits back and his eyes narrowed. _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! What the hell is wrong with me?! I've never been this way before! One day..no not even one day with the blonde and I'm as confused as a school girl with a crush!_ Sasuke wanted nothing more at the moment than to rip out his own hair. _You are an Uchiha for fuck's sake! Act like one!_

-----------------------

Naruto stared at himself in his full length mirror. He felt stupid. He hated wearing the clothes that he now dawned. But, like it or not, it was a part of being the head of a clan. _It's not even like I have a choice in the matter! I'm the __**last**__ member of the clan!_ Crystal blue eyes once again stared at the _man_ in the mirror. He had only ever had to wear his formal attire twice in his life. The first time was when the Hyuuga Clan had declared that they would serve the Uzumaki Clan and the second time was when Baa-chan was appointed Hokage.

_Hokage._ Naruto smiled softly. He had read about the title many times in his life. Hokage was the leader of all of Konohagakure. To the regular even day person the Hokage was the person that made the decisions of the land. Everything and anything had to go through the Hokage. But to the Shadow Guardians this person was there ultimate leader. They were the ones that assigned missions, Clan gathers, and everything that had to do with the wraiths. _One day…one day I will be named Hokage. I will protect the people. I will govern over all the land and make sure that everyone is free and all my decisions will be just._

Naruto grinned at the idea. He would no longer have to stay hidden away from everyone. Ero Sannin and his guardians wouldn't be able to lock him away and _protect_ him from everyone. He would be the one to protect. He would be the one that decided what he did with his life.

_Hang on to your dream Naruto._ Naruto sighed softly as he gave himself one last look over. His forehead protector gleamed in the light of his room. He had polished it so many times in hopes that he would one day wear it again. He wore a simple white haori and black hakama. His haori had deep blood red at the collar and around the long sleeves which Naruto secretly wished was orange. Over this he wore a short sleeved deep blood red kimono that was adorned with black flames at the bottom. On his feet his worn his traditional shinobi combat sandals but this time they were black instead of his usually deep blue. He hated to wear the stupid flimsy straw sandals that were the norm for his outfit. _What if I needed to run or fight?! How the hell would straw sandals keep up with me??_

A slight knocking on his door drew his attention away from staring at himself. "Come in. It's open."

The door slide open and Naruto smiled as Iruka walked in. The man was dressed in his guardian clothes. _It looks like he is expecting a fight or something._ "Ah young Master I am glad to see that you are ready to go. Sensei said that the Head of the Uchiha Clan will be having a dinner party which will be followed by a meeting about the attack. He wants to honor you at this dinner."

Blonde eyebrows furrowed slightly. "A dinner party? What's the point in a dinner party?! We are going there for a meeting not to eat and socialize!" _Though I do hope that they have ramen…I haven't really eaten anything today. Damn it Naruto stay focused! All these people that are going to be there are going to be staring at you!_

"I even heard that the Godaime is going to be coming." Iruka grinned as Naruto's face split into a wide smile.

"Baa-chan is going to be there?! I haven't seen her is so long!" Naruto couldn't help the laughter that escaped him. Naruto loved poking fun at the old lady. She was very easily riled up. "Wait a minute…" Naruto noticed that Iruka's smile faltered for a moment, "Why _is_ Baa-chan coming?"

"She…Well she wanted to make sure that the incident at the school wasn't repeated and…we thought…you see…" Iruka laughed nervously as Naruto's eyes narrowed. He could see his formal teacher sweating.

"I knew it." Naruto crossed his arms as he glared at the man, "You told her that I said no to Ero Sannin about leaving the school. Now you are trying to get Tsunade-baa-chan to convince me to leave as well."

Iruka's eyes hardened slightly as he walked towards him, "Young Master…Naruto please think about it. Wraiths attacking the school the first day that you are there and you just happen to be outside when it happens. We all think that it is better for you to just leave the school and continue your tutelage at home."

Naruto's glared intensified. _I already told him! I already told Ero Sannin! What do I have to do to make them see that I don't want to go back to being locked away from the world?! I want to be like all other teenagers! I want to experience high school!_ "We are done talking about this Iruka. As Head of the Uzumaki Clan, the Clan you serve, you are forbidden from ever mentioning this again. I will not repeat myself on this matter. It is now closed."

Iruka made to reply but just sighed as he knelt on one knee. "As you command young Master."

----------------------

Sasuke stood on the right side of his elder brother Itachi. He had never seen so many different clans all appearing at once. Itachi had even had to get the AMBU to come to the manor tonight as they needed even more security than usual. Barriers upon barriers had been set up around the manor and Sasuke had still yet to find out why. _Fucking Itachi and his damn secrets!_

"I like my secrets little brother. But we have two very important quests coming tonight and I want to make sure that everything is in perfect working order."

Sasuke stared dumb founded at his brother. _How does he do that?! How does he know when I'm thinking about him and his damn secrets?!_ Itachi grinned as his onyx eyes flicked to look at Sasuke before he went back to welcoming different Heads of different clans. _I swear one of these days…_

The night was going by slowly in Sasuke's opinion. But there was an upside to all of this. At least some of the people that he went to school with were already here. A few minutes ago they had welcomed the Inuzuka Clan and the Nara Clan to the Uchiha Manor. _At least I can escape from this formal shit and go and see if they found out anything about the attack. They, unlike my bastard of a brother, will actually tell me what they know._

"Thank you for coming Hokage-sama."

Sasuke instantly snapped out of his musing as he turned his attention to the one that his brother had just addressed. Onyx eyes widened slightly before Sasuke quickly bowed to the tall, large busted, blonde haired woman. When Sasuke raised his head he couldn't help but noticed that the Godaime's smile seemed to be strained.

"Itachi-san," the Godaime inclined her head slightly to his brother before doing the same to him. "Sasuke-kun."

"Hokage-sama." Sasuke stated as the woman once again turned her attention back to his brother. _Holy shit it's the Hokage! Why is she here? Itachi you sick son of a bitch why didn't you tell me?! I would have actually made an effort to look like an Uchiha instead of wearing my basic Guardian garbs._

"So Itachi-san where is the newest Head? I have not seen him yet and I cannot sense his chakra." Sasuke's raven eyebrow rose slightly. _New Head? There is a new Head of a Clan coming tonight?_

Itachi bowed once again as a smile appeared on his face, "I am sorry Hokage-sama but it seemed that there were a few issues that needed the Head's attention. I was informed by one of his servants that he will be soon."

Sasuke blinked in surprise as the Hokage laughed, "Now why am I not surprised. That boy is always causing problems. I can still remember when he was but a child and got stuck up in a tree because he was being chased by my apprentice and he didn't want to get beaten to a pulp."

Itachi laughed softly as Sasuke strained to keep a smile on his face. He had no idea that his brother was on such good terms with the Hokage. Sasuke knew that the Shadow Guardians had been pushing to have his brother become the Hokage but Itachi turned it down in favor of running the Uchiha business. Personally Sasuke couldn't see Itachi as the Hokage. But to be on such terms with the Godaime…

"However Itachi-san," Mocha eyes hardened and Sasuke took an involuntary step back, "I wish to know what happened at the school. I don't recall the barriers on the school being so…ineffective."

Sasuke clamped his jaw shut so hard that he thought that he had actually cracked his jaw. _I don't care if she is the Hokage that was a blow to the Uchiha Clan no matter how you slice it! There was nothing wrong with the barrier!_

"I believe I have an answer to that question but I also believe it would be a wise idea to wait to talk about such matters. Let us enjoy the welcoming of the newest Head and leave the business talk until after our bellies are full and we have properly welcomed our newest member."

Sasuke had to hand it to Itachi. The man was a smooth talker. Though the Hokage looked angry at having her question skirted Sasuke could tell that the Hokage knew that this was good idea. There were still too many ears around that could over hear what they were talking about and though the manor was protected by the many barriers and the AMBU members it didn't stop lesser clan's from listening and learning. And if they learned that the Uchiha clan had made an error in one of their barriers they could challenge the Uchiha Clan to ownership of Konoha.

"BAA-CHAAAANNNNN!"

Sasuke jumped at the sound of the voice yelling from somewhere on the other side of the door. The Hokage's eyebrow twitched but a large smile broke over the woman's face as she turned around. Sasuke blinked in surprise as a blur of gold, red, black and white launched itself at the Godaime. Sasuke reached into this pouch for a kunai but a gentle hand on his shoulder stilled his blade.

"Well who do we have here? The last time I saw you you barely reached my chest and now you're almost taller than I am!"

Soft, sweet, deep laughter answered her comment and Sasuke froze. He knew that laugh. It was the only sound that sped up his heart in a good way. Sasuke inched around Itachi to try and see the one that was currently buried in the Hokage's chest in a strange form of a hug.

"Of course I grew! I wasn't going to stay short forever you know Tsunade-baa-chan!"

Sasuke's jaw almost dropped at the blatant disrespect that the one was showing the Hokage. But the voice. He also knew that voice. _Can it be…? I mean I knew he was a Shadow Guardian since he knew what a wraith was __**and**__ he knew how to fight on but this?!_ The Hokage pushed the boy to arms length to look at him better and Sasuke's breath stalled somewhere between his lungs and his Adam's apple.

Standing at arm's length from the Hokage was Naruto. He was grinning like a fox as he stared at the woman before him. The boy, if possible, looked even more regal in his formal attire. The boy seemed to just glow with power but there was something else about him now. Something that Sasuke didn't see before. Now that the boy was dressed a true Guardian Sasuke found himself even more drawn to the blonde, and not just because he wanted the boy, but because the boy was giving off a feeling a nobility. A feeling that Naruto himself should be the supreme leader and not the woman that held him.

"I'm not sure if you have met…" Itachi's voice drew Sasuke out of his daze as both the Hokage and Naruto turned towards him. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as they fell upon Sasuke, "But little brother I would like you meet Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto-kun is the Head of the Uzumaki Clan."

------------------------

Cool autumn winds lovingly toyed with the golden locks of the Head of the Uzumaki Clan. He was currently hiding from a dinner party that was in his favor. He never asked for it nor did he want it. All he wanted was to attend the meeting about the wraith that had attacked the school earlier that day. But it seemed that Itachi had other plans for the poor teenage boy.

Naruto sighed as he leaned on the stone rail on the balcony that he had found. He didn't want to return to the party. There were so many people there that he didn't know and a lot of them were giving him funny looks that made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to being the center of attention. He was used to being around Ero Sannin, Tsunade-baa-chan, and Iruka.

Naruto snickered softly as he thought about Iruka. The minute that Iruka had entered the Uchiha Manor a tall white haired man by the name of Hatake Kakashi had come over and not left. Naruto knew that Iruka was begging to be saved from the man but after everything that Iruka had tried he thought it best that he let his old sensei fend for himself. Naruto wasn't the brightest when it came to flirting but he knew that Kakashi like Iruka.

Naruto stiffened slightly as he felt a presence coming towards him. _Great! Can't they just leave me alone? I don't want to have to deal with anymore Heads or guardians or…well really anyone at the moment._ Naruto heard the glass door open, heard the sounds of people talking and laughing before the door closed.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he recognized the chakra that had just come onto the balcony. A small smile spread across his face as he turned towards his company. "Good Evening Sasuke."

Sasuke looked slightly confused before he schooled his features and walked towards him, "Skipping out on your own party?"

Naruto frowned slightly as he turned away from the raven haired teen. "It's a party I never asked for." Naruto sighed as he leaned once again on the railing. It was a beautiful night. It was cool with a slight wind and the gardens in the Uchiha Manor were fragrant and the soft flowers gleamed in the moonlight.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Naruto turned slightly as the sound of Sasuke's voice sounded at his shoulder. Sasuke was currently overlooking the garden but he had a slight frown on his face. "Told you what?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes, "That you were Head of a Clan! Why didn't you tell me?!"

Naruto sighed as he rolled himself so that his lower back was now resting against the rail with his elbows pushed across the cool stone. "It's not something one says in a normal introduction. Plus it's not like I knew who you were. _Plus_ I only met you today in home room and then again at lunch time. It's not like we had a conversation."

Sasuke's eyes glowed slightly as he stared into Naruto's blue eyes. _What is it about his eyes? They are so deep, so full of hidden emotions, so breathtaking._ They stared at each other and Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke was trying to read his mind. Finally Sasuke looked away and leaned against the railing beside Naruto.

"Well now we know each other. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, second son of the Uchiha clan, and a Shadow Guardian of the Uchiha Clan."

Naruto smiled softly as he looked over at Sasuke. "Yeah now we know each other. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, last member of the Uzumaki clan, and a Shadow Guardian of the Uzumaki Clan."

Sasuke huffed a soft laugh as a smirk played across his face. Naruto couldn't help but smile as well as they fell into a comfortable silence. Naruto didn't know what it was about the young Uchiha beside him but he didn't really care. All he knew was that it felt like they had known each other since forever and that this was just another night of each other's company.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto continued to stare at the manor. Sasuke made his ever popular 'Hn' which Naruto took as the other teen was listening to him. "Are all the people in high school so…"

Sasuke pushed himself back from the railing slightly to look at Naruto better. Naruto turned so that he was facing the boy. "So?"

Naruto shrugged slightly as he looked into Sasuke's eyes, "Forward."

Sasuke's eyebrows drew together slightly, "Forward?"

Naruto sighed softly as an uneasy smile danced on his face. _How do I explain? I mean I'm not deaf and those kids today in school didn't seem to care that I could hear. I've never been to high school before so maybe that's the way they are…Ero Sannin did say that high schoolers were a bunch of teenagers with permanent 'hard ons' but that wasn't normal was it?_ "I mean the others in school. Are they always so forward. I had one guy in my second period class describe what he thought about my ass while a girl in my third period offered me her virginity. I was just wondering if they were so for—"

Naruto let out a muffled yelp as he suddenly found himself pulled tightly up against Sasuke's chest. The raven haired teen was shaking slightly as he wrapped his arms around Naruto. Naruto could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as Sasuke's breath wafted past his ear. _He smells like fresh summer rain…_ "Sas…Sasuke?"

"No."

Naruto's blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to push himself away from Sasuke so that he could look into the others face but Sasuke only tightened his hold. "Sasuke…what's wrong? Did I say something wrong? I didn't know! I didn't know that that is the way that high schoolers acted! It was a stupid---"

"Shut up dobe."

Naruto glared over Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm not a dobe, teme!"

Naruto shivered slightly as Sasuke's sigh heated the shell of his ear. "That's not how high schoolers act. At least not all of them. Anyone who acts that way around you Naruto should been killed."

Naruto laughed but slowly stopped as he realized that Sasuke seemed to be serious. "You can't be serious Sasuke?! I'll just ignore them. They don't need to die just because of what they say. Words can't hurt me."

Naruto yelped as Sasuke suddenly grabbed his shoulders, pushed him back slightly, and shook him. Naruto felt slightly nauseated as Sasuke shook him. "Baka! Do you have any idea what those people would do to you?! I will not allow them to say those things about you! I will _not_ allow them to touch what is mine!"

It took Naruto's shaken mind a few seconds to understand what Sasuke had said and by the time he did it was too late. Sasuke had released him and stormed back into the party. Naruto swayed on the spot for a moment before the words truly rang in his head. _'I will __**not**__ allow them to touch what is mine' _Naruto felt his blood boil as he turned to glare at the door that Sasuke had just made his escape through. "Oh hell no! He did not…did he just say…that…that…"

Naruto could feel his face getting redder and redder as his anger grew. The wind whipped and whistled around him as his chakra played up because of his rage. Never before had he but talked to that way. Never before had he had someone say that he belonged to them. _I don't belong to anyone! I am not a possession that one person can lay claim to! _

"TEME!" Naruto's eyes flashed as he stalked towards the door and towards the raven haired teen that was about to meet his wrath.

---------------------------

A/N: Thank you all again for the wonderful reviews!! I'm still at my parents house. My dad is currently yelling at me to 'get the hell off the computer and go to bed'. So I'm really sorry about any typos that I might have missed. I just had to write another chapter because I got 11 reviews for my last chapter!! Thank you THANK YOU and I hope you can all find it your time to leave me a review again!! I really hope that I get more than that as this is my longest chapter yet!! Hugs all!! *bows* Bitter


End file.
